villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raoul Mendoza
Raoul Mendoza is the antagonist in the 1982 dark comedy film Eating Raoul. He is portrayed by Robert Beltran. Role Raoul Mendoza is the man who runs a locksmith service in Los Angeles and is also a petty thief. He has stolen some things from some of his clients. One of his clients would be Paul and Mary Bland, a couple who live in an apartment building who he puts a new lock on their door. Later on that night, Raoul would break into Paul and Mary's apartment while they are sleeping and snoops around and finds not only some valuables, but a few dead bodies in a garbage bag. Paul and Mary hear a noise and they discover Raoul in the kitchen and confront him, Raoul wonders about where their money comes from and Paul and Mary explain their scheme to raise money so they can start a restaurant. Paul and Mary have an ad in a paper called the "Hollywood Press", what they do is invite sex-crazed swingers over and put on an act and Paul would hit them on the head with a frying pan and kill them. Raoul makes a deal with Paul and Mary where he would help them dispose of the bodies, that way Paul and Mary would not have to use the garbage compactor and split some of the money between them. Later on, one of the clients of Mary and Paul Bland they kill, Raoul arrives with some money from the dead bodies of Bobby and the Nazi. Later on, Raoul meets of with a friend at the La Fluete Taco House, a Mexican restaurant to meet up with a friend who works for "Doggie King", a dog food company and Raoul tells his friend that he will bring some meat and offer him a TV. Later on, Raoul would go to Paul and Mary's apartment and one of their clients who is a hippie tries to rape Mary who refuses to get it on with him. Raoul would strangle him with his own beads. Raoul shows Mary the money and sees a joint on the floor with a Thai stick in it and he offers her some of the Thai stick she is stoned and then Raoul would seduce her and then they have sex. Paul, who left to go to the store arrives home and sees Raoul there. Mary does not tell Paul that she and Raoul had sex and that Raoul saved his life. After Raoul left, Paul and Mary have a talk and Paul does not trust Raoul. The next day, Raoul would go to the hospital where Mary works and he offers her a hit off a joint and she gets stoned and she would have sex with her again. Later on, in the week, Raoul tries to run over Paul with his vehicle but gets away. Paul suspects it is Raoul behind it and after Mary. Paul would go find out what Raoul is up to, he follows Raoul to the La Fluente Taco House and hide on top of his van and see where he takes the clothes of Paul and Mary's dead clients and takes their bodies to the "Doggie King" dog food factory for the money and takes their cars and sells them off for more money. Raoul, later on, gets a visit from a lady, who is Doris the Dominatrix, posing as a nun at the La Fluente Taco House, giving Raoul some sisterly advice. Raoul, not knowing it was Paul who sent here. Raoul would later on get a visit from Doris the Dominatrix, posing an immigration officer and that still didn't scare Raoul. The next plan Paul has Doris do is pose as a nurse, which Raoul gets a visit from her and tells him she is Sally Cummings and she is from the Health Department and here about an epidemic of venereal disease and does an examination of him. She gives him some pills which are saltpeter. Later on, while Raoul making love to Mary, Raoul can't get it up and Mary discovers the pills he was given is saltpeter. Later after Paul and Mary killed some people at a swingers party and arrive home, Raoul has a gun and wants to kill Paul cause Raoul discovers he is making money without giving him his cut cause of the car he sold. Raoul spares Mary and wants her as his wife. Mary pretends to be with Raoul. Raoul tells Mary to get the frying pan and she goes to get it and tells him she can't find it and when Raoul takes Paul into the kitchen, Mary hits Raoul over the head with the frying pan, killing him. Paul and Mary decide on what to do with Raoul and they are waiting for James, the real estate agent to come over for dinner and at first, they were short of time to get something prepares, so they decide to have Raoul for dinner. Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Murderer